


Ames we're over.

by WonderfulWaterfall



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Engagement, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Smut, co worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWaterfall/pseuds/WonderfulWaterfall
Summary: Something happens that alters everything in the 99th precinct.Jacob Peralta blames his then fiance, Amy Santiago. Embarrassed as everyone in the precinct believes that Amy is the one who tried to tarnish Jakes name, the engagement is broken off.Amy wants to have revenge on the person who really did try to ruin Jakes career but what she wants more is the life Jake and Amy were meant to have together.She will stop at nothing to get it...





	Ames we're over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so this is my first Brooklyn nine-nine fic. Enjoy : )

They had been in engagement bliss until....everything went wrong. To say Amy was frustrated would be an understatement. Firstly how could Jake, her fiance think that she would ever do that to him. She loved him. She thought he loved her too.

"Ames what the hell"

  
Jake pulled her gently but firmly by the elbow over to the side of the precinct, next to where their desks were.

 

"I didn't do anything jake, you know I didn't"

 

"All I know is that two cops from the eight-eight came in asking to speak to me, and that would be fine if It hadn't been to get my alibi"

 

"How is this my fault?"

 

"well it was your case so maybe something from your car had my DNA on it, ya know a human error"

 

"You want me to say that this was my fault but jake, I know it wasn't my fault"

 

"Well, what other reason is there Ames? I haven't been committing crimes"

 

Jake started to look pissed off and then looked at her ring finger which had her engagement ring glistening on it.

 

"Ames I love you but if you cant admit that maybe this is your fault because you don't want the blame then I don't know if I can get past this"

 

Amy looked taken aback and stared at the floor

 

"What are you saying?"

 

"Maybe we should rethink this whole engagement thing"

 

Amy looked hurt and like she was about to cry.

 

"what?"

 

"Well if you care about your career so much that you cant admit when you made a mistake then whats the point?"

 

"The point is I love you jake and i-"

 

"No Amy, either you confess that you made a mistake or-"

 

Just then Terry, Rosa, Gina and Charles walked towards them. Charles interrupts jake.

 

"Jakey whats going on?"

 

"Amy's not helping me by confessing she made a mistake in her crime scene"

 

Charles looked utterly disgusted towards Amy. Rosa just looked confused because she was at the crime scene too but being jakes old friend changed her expression to match Charles.

 

"Oh, Amy Amy Amy, did you have a lovers tiff well that's no reason to want jake to go prison. He's already been once for something he didn't do, do you really want him to go back?"

 

Terry now looked disapproving towards Amy.

 

"Santiago, as a sergeant terry is very disappointed in you"

 

"What sarg I didn't-"

 

Jake took Amy's hands in his and then pushed her left-hand open. Amy looked up at the ceiling, she knew what was happening. She tried to stop the tears now threatening to spill from her eyes. Rosa, terry and Charles had their mouths hanging open. Jake took the ring on her finger and slid it off and into his own hand.

 

"Babe, you know I love you and I definitely want to marry you but I don't want to marry someone who doesn't want to admit they made a mistake"

 

"jake this is happening too fast -"

 

"No it's not Ames, I love you so much that when you admit your mistake we can go back to being engaged"

 

He left the ring inside Amy's hand.

 

Jake then walked away signalling for Charles to come with him.

 

"Jakey what are you doing?-"

 

"Getting Amy to admit what happened"

 

"Maybe Amy really didn't have anything to do with it-"

 

"No Charles, she obviously accidentally contaminated the crime scene"

 

"I just don't think that Amy would do that"

 

"It was one of the last cases she worked before she became a sergeant maybe she was excited and messed up"

 

"Sure jakey, just don't throw away your relationship for a mistake"

 

When Jake and Charles turned back toward the group they had just left, Captian had joined them.As Jake and Charles were walking back towards them Amy turned and ran for the elevator visibly upset. Captain then turned to jake and gave him Amy's engagement ring.

 

"Sergeant Santiago asked me to give this back to you"

 

Jake took the ring and put it in his pocket. He never thought Amy would actually just give the ring back to him instead of confessing to what she did.

The group then proceeded to just stand there in an awkward silence, waiting to see what Jake would do. Jake looked to Charles than to the rest of the group.

 

"Who wants to get drunk?"

 

Charles then voiced what the whole group was thinking.

 

"Jake, are you sure that's what you want to do? I mean, maybe you should go after Amy"

 

"Nope, if she wants to tell lies and be a _big lier_ then I'm not going to run after her"

 

"Do you want to stay at my house, If your planning on getting drunk maybe don't go to Amy's apartment?"

 

"Correction, Charles it's my apartment just as much as it's hers"

 

"okay Jakey"

 

Then jake, Captain, Terry, Rosa, Charles and Gina went to shaws bar. Terry went home to his daughters after 3 drinks at 9.35pm. Gina went home to Enigma after 5 drinks at 9.57pm, Charles left after 2 drinks at 10.12pm, Rosa left at 11.39pm after 4 drinks. Captian was still there and decided he needed to get jake home so he could fix his mess with Amy.

* * *

 

When the captain had left Jake at his apartment at about 1.20am, Jake went straight up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He then fumbled with his keys until he realised Amy had put the Door chain on.

 

"Amy! open up, this is my apartment too!"

 

Jake then started to bang on the door loudly until Amy opened it for him.

 

"Jake what are you doing?"

 

"You had the Door chain on, I couldn't get in"

 

"I thought you would've gone to Charles's or your Moms"

 

"This is my apartment - just as much as it's yours"

 

"Are you drunk?"

 

"No, your drunk"

 

"what? get inside"

 

Amy opened the door wider and pulled him inside. After she shut the door behind them she went straight to jake. 

 

"Do you want water or something-"

 

"Don't act nice to me Ames we're not engaged anymore. Your not my wife to be any more"

 

"well up until yesterday I was. I love you so I don't care if we're engaged"

 

"Ames you lied to me. What makes you think I want you. Everyone lies to me"

 

"You don't mean that-"

 

Jake leaned forward and kissed her right on her lips.

 

"This is a goodbye"

 

"Jake what are you saying?"

 

"Shh Ames don't talk, more lies might come out."

 

Jake kissed her again this time it was full of passion. Amy easily continued the kiss by spreading her tongue against his lower lip.  
Jake moved to her pyjama top and pulled it over her head. He then threw it the floor. He moved them to the sofa. Amy started to unbutton his shirt and pants.Jake removed her pyjama pants then Amy removed the rest of his clothes.

 

Jake then moved to kiss her breasts sucking her nipples and swirling his tongue on top till they reached peaks. Jake then positioned himself at Amy's entrance. She moaned softly as he entered her. Amy then started to kiss his chest. 

 

Soon enough Jake had Amy panting as she came undone under him. When Jake came, they were both in each other's arms, with Amy's head against jakes chest listening to his racing pulse.

* * *

 

They fell asleep like this and when Amy woke up it was to see Jake leaving their apartment with a suitcase.

 

He looked at her and smiled tenderly at Amy under the blankets he had put on top of them during the night.

 

"All you have to do is admit what you did, you won't even get in trouble. I got a call from the precinct saying my alibi checks out so I'm fine Ames"

 

"Then why can't we forget about this?"

 

"I don't want a liar for a wife, tell the truth and we can go back to being engaged"

 

"Just go already"

 

"Until you admit what you did and how it could have jeopardised my career, Ames we're over. I don't want you to lie to me when you make a mistake"

As the door slammed behind jake Amy broke down into a flurry of tears. she honestly knew she had nothing to do with the tampered crime scene. Then another thought came to her mind. Who did plant the stuff incriminating jake at the scene? Whoever they were was not going to stop. She needed to fix their relationship and find out who was after jake.

 

"How am I going to fix this one?" Amy thought

Amy Santiago is on the case.....

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
